


New Beginnings

by csichick_2



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lito gets Hernando and Daniela back, the next phase of their lives begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/gifts).



Even though Hernando and Daniela are sleeping peacefully beside him, slumber is eluding Lito. He has the two most important people in his life back, but he still doesn’t know what the fallout is going to end up being. He has a feeling that Joaquin’s wounded pride is going to make him more determined to ruin his career and he suspects the pictures of him and Hernando will be plastered all over the internet by morning. And while he meant it when he told Joaquin that he didn’t care what he did with the pictures, that doesn’t me he’s not afraid of the reaction.

He doesn’t know when he fell asleep, but Hernando and Daniela are not in the bedroom when he does wake up. And neither is his phone, which makes him assume the worst where the pictures are concerned. He pulls on a t-shirt and sweatpants, before going to the kitchen where Daniela is assisting Hernando in making breakfast as though everything is normal.

“You should go back to bed, mi amor,” Hernando says gently. “We’ll bring breakfast to you. I know you still have to be hurting from yesterday.”

“How bad is it?” Lito asks.

Hernando shrugs. “Your manager is handling it. And I turned all our phones off and hid them, so don’t bother trying to look for it.”

“But what if someone needs to reach us,” Lito protests.

“Luciana knows where you live, so if she needs you she’ll come here,” Hernando says. “And I warned my parents and Gabriela about the pictures as soon as we found out they existed. I didn’t trust Joaquin to keep his word.”

“But if she’s handling it, obviously the pictures are somewhere, right?” Lito asks.

“I didn’t ask,” Hernando replies. “But she didn’t seem too surprised when I called her.”

“Wait you called her?” Lito says quizzically.

“If she’d called you, it would have woken you up,” Hernando points out. “And yes I called her right before I turned all the phones off. If the pictures are out there, she can do damage control. And if they aren’t yet, maybe she can block them.”

“But…” Lito begins, but Hernando cuts him off.

“We can worry about it all tomorrow,” he says sternly. “Let Luciana handle it and go back to bed.”

“And let us pamper you,” Dani adds, breaking her silence.

Lito is about to protest, but then Nomi appears in the kitchen taking him by surprise. “Listen to them, Lito,” she says gently. “Let them take care of you and fuck the rest of the world.”

“Okay fine,” Lito says with a dramatic sigh. “I’ll go back to bed.”

Lito catches Hernando looking at him curiously before turning to go back into the bedroom. He’d probably seen his startled look at Nomi’s presence, and hopefully won’t start thinking that he’s lost his mind. When he gets back into bed, he sees that Nomi has followed him into the bedroom. “Look, I’m in bed,” he hisses. “What else do you want? I don’t need Hernando thinking I’m crazy right after I got him back.”

“You should tell him,” Nomi says. “Tell both of them. About us.”

Lito looks at her as though she’s crazy. “Did you not hear me say I don’t need Hernando thinking I’m crazy right after I got him back?”

“Amanita’s completely fine with it,” Nomi argues. “Her mom too.”

Lito shakes his head. “That’s different.”

“What’s different?” Hernando asks, bringing a tray of food into the bedroom, Daniela following behind with coffee.

“Tell them,” Nomi says she disappears.

“What’s going on, Lito?” Daniela asks, making him realize that he’s been silent too long. “We’re worried about you.”

“I can’t,” Lito says, shaking his head. “You’ll think I’m crazy.”

“Can’t be any crazier than the crying Korean woman,” Hernando points out.

“What crying Korean woman?” Daniela asks. 

“Long story,” Hernando and Lito both say at the same time. 

“Whatever it is, you can tell us, mi amor,” Hernando says gently. “We love you and nothing’s going to change that.”

“It started a little over a week ago,” Lito begins. “This woman dressed in white appeared out of nowhere and then she put a gun in her mouth and killed herself.”

Daniela has a skeptical look on her face and looks about to say something, but Hernando fixes her with a look and she closes her mouth. “Go on,” Hernando says softly.

“There are seven others. They all saw it too even though we’re all around the world,” Lito continues. “I don’t know how, but we’re all connected. We can communicate without being in the same place.”

“Telepathically?” Hernando asks.

“Not quite,” Lito says. “I can see them, not just hear them. And we can take over each other’s body in a way if we need to. If one of us needs help.”

“Like to beat up Joaquin,” Daniela says knowingly, her earlier skepticism erased. “It did seem like you had turned into a different person.”

Lito nods. “That was Wolfgang. He’s from Germany.”

“And the Korean woman,” Hernando asks. “She’s one of them too?”

Lito nods. “Sun. The two of you are taking this well.”

“Oh Lito,” Daniela says amused. "You're an excellent actor, but a horrible storyteller. There's no way you could make that up."

“I’m not sure if I should be offended or relieved,” Lito says.

“Probably both,” Hernando says with a chuckle, leaning in to kiss Lito. “You were talking to one of them when we came in came in, weren’t you?”

Lito nods. “Nomi. She was telling me that I should tell the two of you. Her girlfriend is fine with it, but there were far more dire circumstances there.”

Hernando frowns. “What happened?”

“Nomi collapsed,” Lito says. “In the hospital they told her that they had to do brain surgery in order to save her life. But that’s not what it was. There are people that hunt down those like us. Nomi’s doctor was actually one of them. They would have lobotomized her had she not escaped.”

“Oh my God,” Daniela breathes. “Are you in danger Lito?”

Lito shrugs. “Only if they find out what I am. But people would notice if I disappeared, especially if the pictures are out there. So that helps keep me safe. Keeps the two of you safe.”

“If you’re thinking about telling us to leave for our own safety, you can shut up now,” Hernando says. “We’re not going anywhere.”

“I just got you back, I’m too selfish to give you up,” Lito replies. “But I don’t want either of you to get hurt because of me. Not ever again.”

“We’ll be careful, mi amor,” Hernando says, tugging Lito close to him. “Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold.”

Lito laughs but does as he’s told, moaning appreciatively at Hernando’s cooking. “I missed your cooking.”

“I can tell,” Hernando replies, amused. “And we’ll talk about what you did to my kitchen later. It was a disaster.”

“Sorry,” Lito says sheepishly.

Daniela carefully curls up on Lito’s other side. “Tell us about them. Nomi, Sun, and Wolfgang. And all the rest of them.”

Lito smiles at the two most important people in his life so readily accepting the seven that have so quickly become almost just as important. As he eats he tells them all about Capheus, Kala, Nomi, Riley, Sun, Will, and Wolfgang. He doesn’t know what tomorrow will bring, but for now they all have each other. And that’s what’s important.


End file.
